Kickback
Profile "Friend is another word for fool." Charming but cruelly clever, Kickback makes friends so he can influence them to do his bidding by digging up facts he can hold against them. Humans particularly susceptible to this Insecticon. In insect mode, Kickback can kick a hole in 1/4" steel. In robot mode, he can fly 30 mph up to 100 miles. Sub-machine gun fires 300 rounds per minute. Very vulnerable as insect and flying in high winds. History Kickback was among the Decepticon raiding party aboard the Ark who awoke in 1984 after millions of years stranded, comatose, on Earth. He and his fellow Insecticons had jettisoned themselves from the Ark as it crashed, landing near Indonesia, where their computer systems gave them insectoid forms as their means of disguise. Though the Insecticons and the Decepticons were often at odds with one another, Kickback and his crew nonetheless served Megatron when it suited them. In 2005, Kickback suffered heavy damage in the Battle of Autobot City, and his fellow Decepticons, led by Starscream, voted to throw him -- and others -- out of Astrotrain's airlock on the return voyage. Kickback was among the Decepticons who encountered Unicron in deep space. As part of Megatron's bargain with the demonic planet-eater, Kickback was rebuilt into ???. Recently, Kickback seems to have shown up alive and well, though under Quintesson control. After being captured by the Decepticons, given a crash course in brain surgery by Shockwave, and turned over to Soundwave for interrogation, Kickback was released into the ranks of the Decepticons once more - though with an enormous gap in his memory spanning from the infamous battle of Autobot City to the present day. Some say a deal was struck between Kickback and Soundwave while they were alone, but the exact nature of that deal, or what it entails, neither Decepticon is forthcoming about. Notes * Kickback kinda likes Scorn. * Blueshift is delicious. Blueshift even agrees! * Seekers have a piquant flavor that is best paired with a dry white engex. * Kickback will not eat an Inseekticlone. They are beneath his appetite. That really says something. * Kickback's clones are called Shotholes . Despite how terrible that name sounds, it actually refers to the holes left in plants due to insect damage, or the holes left in buildings due to bullets and explosives. * Kickback kinda likes Buzzkill too. * Scorponok is the best leader ever, and being a giant scorpion in no way creates a bias in Kickback's mind. * Kickback can mentally connect to his clones, effectively turning him into a super-organism, like an ant colony. The upside? Kickback is a swarm rather than an individual. The down side? He feels everything they do, and they tend to blow up easy. * Kickback's control of his clones only extends within a thousand mile range due to broadcast frequency limitations. * Shotholes not connected to Kickback have an intellgence lower even than Brawl's. This means they are hilariously stupid. * Kickback can mean: 1) A sudden forceful recoil. 2) A payment made to someone who has facilitated a transaction or appointment, esp. illicitly. 3) An informal get-together for partying, relaxation and drinking among friends. 4) The Raduga Kh-15, a Russian surface-to-air nuclear missile. Logs * "Once again we have to put you in your place, just as we did in the Sea of Rust!" * The manipulation always begins by setting up The First Domino. * Kickback's clones get hungry in the dark. Tinyplots * 2034 Insecticlone Wars - This is why you leave cloning to the professionals. Players 2013-Present: Robo Hobo Category:Insecticons